Heartstrings
by Silas Dark
Summary: AU! Harry/Severus. Harry is entranced when he meets the music teacher, Severus, and as luck would have it he comes his assistant! violin-playing!Snape. Slash. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Heartstrings**  
>Pairings: <strong>Harry/Severus - Male/Male **  
>Warnings:<strong> If you do not like Male/Male relationships. I suggest you don't read this. AU, as well. **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters from Harry Potter, and so forth. I just provide the setting and romance.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>Hello everyone. Sloan here. This is not a one-shot, but It wont be very long either. Just something that came into my mind the other day and I just had to get it out. Still writing _Lonely Spider _so never fear. I just needed to write something else and take my mind off it for a few days. Ill try and write a chapter for one, than another for the other story and sort of go back and forth if possible. No promises. Anyways, I hope you like this AU I am making.

**Please Read and Review.  
><strong>Reviews are what I have to go off of. I cannot know if you like what I write, if you do not review. If you have time to add this story to your favorites, or add an alert, you have time to write a small message. Thank you for your time.

* * *

><p>Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever.<br>**June Masters Bacher**

* * *

><p>The town of Scarlet was a peaceful place. It was a town rich in history and academics. The town was one of the few places in the world where the wizarding world and Muggles. It's university catered to both worlds. It's professor's only the best in their fields and students only the brightest. Scarlet was located inside a bay and it's ports one of the best. Where sailors and merchants filled themselves on quality spirits and liquors and traded equally quality merchandise. To the north, in the center of the town was a massive clock tower that was the oldest, still standing buildings of the town.<p>

A young man named Harry Potter worked near the docks at the local bookstore and archives. It was fitting, considering he lived right above the store; in a small flat. Harry would wake up in the mornings and look out his window to the bay. From his bed he could see the tops of sails and the beautiful blue of the water. Even in the cold winter months, it was a sight to see. It was summer though, and it was at its peak of beauty. Harry shoved the shutter's to his window open; causing the piegons to fly off. He shook his head, and looked down to his window pots of flowers. They were still just sprouts, but soon they would be beautiful stargazer lilies. Harry smiled, and grabbed the water can from the paint-chipped chair to his right. When he finished watering, he quietly turned to finally get dressed. He would have to open the store soon, and Mr. Briggs would _not_ stand it if they opened late.

Harry, with a flick of his wand, turned on the radio as he passed it. A tune floated out of the room as he turned on the shower inside his door-less bathroom. Harry's room would make decor magazines weep with how rustic it looked. He never intended it to be that way, but he liked it. The only real modern touches in there was a computer, the radio and posters. A quick shower later, Harry was dressed and ready to go. He gave himself a quick look in the mirror. Emerald eyes, scruffy black hair, and a skinny figure. Harry was pretty feminine looking since he stopped playing Quidditch two years ago. He still had the muscle, but it wasn't as defined as before. He had stopped when they got a coach that just ran them into the ground.

Harry sighed, he needed to get another sport. He couldn't stand how feminine he was starting to look. Even his best friend, Hermione, had noticed. He sighed, Hermione was teasing him constantly. He shook his head, and headed down stairs to the shop. He did his usual routine, turned on the lights, unlocked the front door,and put the money from the back office into the register. He sat down on the little stool behind the register, opening up a copy of the newest of Wizard and Witches Quarterly. He was into a big cover article about the dangers of improperly made potions with children when the phone rang. He picked it up without looking. "Brigg's Books and Town Archives. Harry speaking."

"Harry! Blasted, I know the name of my damn store!" Mr. Briggs snapped. "Harry, I got an important package that needs to be taken to the university. I wont be in today. Go ahead and close the shop till you get back." Mr. Briggs continued. "Anyways, the package is in the office. Actually its three packages. Anyways, name is on the packages. Some professor in the music department." Mr. Briggs hung up. Harry didn't even bother speaking during the phone call. That would have just 'waisted his time' as he so kindly pointed out before. Harry rolled his eyes. Mr. Briggs could be nice if he wanted too. The only problem was, he never wanted to be. Harry locked the till and went into the office. He tilted his head, where the hell were these packages? He found them under Mr. Brigg's desk. He read the labels. They all went to the same person. S. Snape. Harry had never heard of him. He walked out and went outside. He locked the front door.

Harry piled the packages into the basket of his bike. His bike was a faded green, Harry figured it used to be the same color as his eyes. But with how retro and old it was, he couldn't be sure. He sat down, and kicked off, speeding down the road. Harry had moved from the big city to Scarlet. He had grown up in an orphanage run by a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. It was misserable to say the least. But one of the local teacher's that volunteered and came often, told him about where she grew up. She had come from Scarlet. Harry had dreamed of this far away town by the bay. He moved there as soon as he was seventeen. He kept in touch with the teacher often. Minerva McGonagall was his first friend in life.

He raced past the farmer's market; the police station; the hobby store; the tackle and bait shop. Then came the big hill, Harry loved this hill. He rounded the corner from Baker Street and onto Hudson. It was at about the Hudson Bar that the hill came. Harry didn't even bother to hold on, as he lifted his legs and raced down the steep hill. A few people glanced back as he rushed by. It was normal, for a town this size. Harry was out of breath by the time that he got to the end. But he peddled on. Down Hashburry, and up Rudy Lane, and then finally University Springs. University Springs branched off to Tenor Drive. Pythagorean Lane, Quantum Ave. and other pun-related roads dedicated to the part of the University they led too.

Harry slowed down and he took a right down Tenor. Harry looked up to the massive auditorium before him. But Harry wouldn't be going there. Lifting himself, he peddled over to the building off to the side. Though smaller, it was still impressive. Just like everything else about the university. Harry had thought about enrolling, but he had no idea what he wanted to do. He figured he would sit on it for a while. That was two years ago though. He shook his head, and stopped, propping the bike against the wall near the double doors. Picking up the packages, he walked inside slowly. He looked around, a little intimidated by the marble everywhere. Off to the left was the admin, the right the hall to the classrooms. Before him, a reception desk.

"Excuse me, I have some packages for a..." Harry glanced down to the top package. 'Snape?" The blond boy just pointed to the right.

"Practice room fourteen." Harry nodded, and went to the right. _Eight, ten,_ Harry counted. _Thirteen, ah here we are four-_ Harry stopped before the door. All he heard was a beautiful music playing. He realized then, that music was only coming from this room. It was still pretty early, Harry glanced around. He figured classes started later. He looked back up to the door. The music was beautiful, but muffled. He softly knocked, no one answered and the music kept going. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. Trying to stay as quite as possible.

The music was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard. By the windows, stood a dark and very tall man. He was pale,and it was a stark contrast to his long black hair and dark clothing. He was playing the violin. Harry gulped, watching the man play. His eyes were closed, and he was playing slowly. Harry was mesmerized. The man wasn't the most handsome, he had ever seen but he had a sort of dark charm about him that Harry instantly liked. He dared not disturb the man, not in the middle of his song. So Harry stood quietly by the door. After about three minutes, he finally cleared his throat softly. The man slowed to a stop. His eyes opened and darted over to Harry. They were dark, and that's all Harry could tell from that distance.

Harry immediately felt his face grow hot. The man lowered his arms, holding the violin and bow in hand. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone harsh, but quite. Harry stumbled foreward briefly.

"I'm from Briggs Books & Archives. I have your packages." Harry said, walking forward to the nearest desk. Harry realized was the only desk. Just chairs and music stands were pushed off to the side. "I just need you to sign for them and pay. Mr. Briggs would have arranged for you to pay by-"

"I am aware." Snape walked back to the desk. He shuffled through the desk, briefly. He grabbed a pen and a notebook. He flipped the notebook open. "Here." he held out a check. Harry took it, checked the price, then put it in his back pocket.

"Here, if you could just sign this." He held out a pad of precepts. Snape took it, and he scribbled his signature down.

"Thank you, sir." He said, taking it back. The man just took his packages, starting to open them. Harry just kind of stood there, watching him. The man stopped as he pulled out a book, glancing to Harry.

"What are you still doing here? Or is there something else you need?" The man glared at Harry. Harry just jumped and turned, quickly rushing out the room.

Harry called back before he left the room. "Sorry sir! Thank you for your business! Have a wonderful day!"

x

Harry made it back to the store in record time. Eyes wide, and face flushed. His chest felt tight. He wanted to blame the feeling because of the quick climb up the hill; but he knew better. He shook his head, and went back into the store. Like Mr. Briggs had said, he wasn't in that day. Harry, for the rest of the day, spent the time as he usually did. Bored. Only, unlike every other day, he spent the entire day trying to get the image of the music professor out of his head.

x

Hermione came over later that day, after her shift at the university. She plopped down onto the bed as Harry changed into a comfier pair of jeans. "Harry, how was your day?" She called, grabbing his near by copy of Wizard and Witches Quarterly. "Oh, iv been meaning to pick this one up." She said, as she flipped through the pages.

"Same old stuff." Harry called from the bathroom, walking out in just jeans as he dried his hair from his shower. He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, setting his towel on the back of his chair and took a seat next to Hermione. Hermione was reading an snippet of an article as she twirled her wand around. "Hermione, you know all the professors in the university, right?"

"I at least know _of_ them. I certainly don't know everyone." Hermione looked up. "Why? Are you thinking of enrolling, finally?" She asked. She set the magazine aside. Using her wand to summon two butter beers from the fridge. Harry snatched his out of the air. Harry just sadly shook his head.

"I don't know if I can yet, even after two years of saving, I don't have enough for just tuition alone. I thought about trying to get some scholarships based off the fact I was an orphan, but most all of them require that I apply and join while I was still at the orphanage. So the fact I moved here negates me for most scholarships I could apply too." Harry explained after he took a swig of butter beer. "I wish I could though." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I'll help you out. I'm sure I could dig up a few grants or scholarships you're still eligible for." She said, absentmindedly twirling her wand again. "Do you even know what you want to do yet?" She tilted her head. "That would help."

Harry shook his head yet again. "No, that's the problem. I just have not found anything I _really_ want to do. I thought _maybe_ I could do sports, just until I knew. But even that would be to much." He frowned

"So, why did you want to know about the professors? Someone in particular?" Harry chuckled, Hermione never forgot anything. He knew he couldn't avoid it, when he suddenly wished he hadn't asked.

Harry just shrugged and took a long drink of butter beer. "Ah, it's nothing." Hermione just gave him _that_ look. The look that let Harry know that he was not getting away that easily. Hermione jabbed his leg playfully with her wand. "Hey!" He poked her back with his own. "Honest, it's nothing. Just a professor I had to deliver some packages too."

Hermione jabbed him again. "Who?" Harry shook his head, and Hermione kept poking him with his wand. Harry shot a glare and quickly sent her wand flying across the room with a flick of his own. Hermione gasped and glared back, standing and walking to her wand. Harry grinned, levitating her wand and making her try and reach for it. "Harry! Oh you are such a brat!" She pouted, jumping to try and catch her wand. Harry leaned back on his elbows, wand still in hand. Hermione finally gave up after about three minutes. "Fine!" She threw her arms up in defeat. "Now tell me who the professor is!"

"Some guy named Snape- music teacher, I'm guessing."

"Oh! Professor Snape. Yes, he is relatively new to the University. Only been here about two years now. He is a brilliant man, though frankly he scares most people." Hermione said. "He teaches level one and two of musical theory and a specialty class on writing and composing." Hermione said in her mater-of-fact tone. "I've heard that he really hates it. Not the teaching. But the fact he has to teach the lower levels. Professors arn't allowed to teach the upper- levels until at least their fourth year. They rarely make exceptions. Though rumor also has it, they may do it for him."

Harry just slowly nodded, mindlessly making Hermione's wand dance in the air. Hermione watched. "How do you even know so much? I mean, I know you're a student teacher, but still."

"Grapevine, mostly. Professors always love to gossip, even if its not in their department. I'm in the English department, but they pair up with the art's projects a lot here." Harry just nodded again. He finally let the wand land in Hermione's lap.

x

"Harry!" Hermione jogged into through the front door. She skidded to a stop when she nearly ran into Mr. Briggs. "Oh! Good morning Mr. Briggs, sorry, didn't see you there!" Mr. Briggs just rolled his eyes and moved past Hermione, before calling over his shoulder.

"Back room." Hermione happily jogged past the bookshelves to the back archive room where Harry was carefully cataolging older books.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione looked up to Harry who was balancing on a ladder. He shook slightly in surprise, grasping the ladder tightly.

"Hermione!" Harry shook his head, sliding down the ladder with ease. "What's up, 'Mione?"

The curly-haired brunette just gave a big smile. "I think I found something that could be of use to you!" She held out a flyer and shoved it into his hands. Harry blinked, unwrinkling the paper in his hands.

_Student Teacher Assistant Wanted  
><em>_Music Department  
><em>_Students & non-students allowed for position  
><em>_Contact Music & Fine Arts Department Head_

The rest of the flier rambled on with the rest of the details. Harry's eyes went wide with excitement. "Hermione! I could maybe go to school now!" Hermione's brown curls bobbed up and down as she nodded vigorously.

"Exactly! I think it would be great Harry! I think you would do wonderfully. I don't think Mr. Briggs would mind either!" Harry quickly scrambled out of the back room and to Mr. Briggs who was checking out a young woman.

"Mr Brooks!" Harry called, skidding to a halt.

"Dang-it Harry! We have a guest!" Mr. Briggs angrily swiped at the boy's head. Harry managed to duck in time. The old man turned and gave the woman her receipt and bid her good day. "Now what the bloody hell do you want!" Harry quickly explained about the possible part time job. Mr. Briggs thought about it for a moment. "Fine. But you have to work part time on the weekends now to make up for it. If you even get it." Harry and Hermione both let out quick cheers, and hugged each other. Rushing to the back room once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/** Hello everyone. New chapter, yay! Not much to say about this one. Just set up, mostly. Anyways, pleas **read and review**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry grew up in a rather large orphanage and it was easily one of the largest in the city. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were not very kind people; though they wouldn't let outsiders know that. Like Harry, all the children hated them. They were not physically abusive, but to say that most of the children would leave well-adjusted and without angst was a lie. There was one thing that Harry did love, however while he was in that city. Prof. McGonagall would take Harry and a few other children after school to tutor them and help them with their studies. Prof. McGonagall's classroom was right next to the music hall. Harry remembered arriving early one day. Study time wouldn't start for another hour or so. Harry was about to walk inside the room just to wait when he heard a piano playing. Curisoity got the better of him. He followed the sound to the music room and saw an old man playing an upright piano. He finished a rather energetic number, and Harry couldn't help but clap. The man looked back, smiling when he saw Harry. He stood and did a bow. He beckoned Harry over, and asked his name. Harry remebered asking him how long he had been playing. The man grabbed Harry's hands, and looked at his fingers. 'You have a pianist fingers." The man said with a satisfied nod.<p>

It was from then that Harry spent at least an hour every other day after school learning to play piano from the man. James Hawkings (Harry's piano teacher) was patient with Harry, but he picked up playing quickly. He taught Harry how to read music, and taught him all about music. The Dursley's found about this; and made him get a job at the nearby church and they took the money. Harry managed to always stash away at least a few dollars each time so the Dursley's couldn't have it. When he learned where McGonagall was from, he knew he would use that money to escape the orphanage and go to Scarlet.

X

Harry shifted nerviously in his chair as a Professor Flitwick seated himself looking over Harry's short resume. "You are not a student here at the U, Mr. Potter."

"No sir." Harry said politely.

"So why so keen on this job, offer? You have a full time job at Mr. Briggs'. Wonderful man he is, we go way back." Flitwick added dismissivly.

"Well sir, I am hoping to apply soon. I've been saving up for the last two years when I first arrived here. I hoped this would not only give me money to do that, but I hoped that I would finally know what I want to study while im here."

"Ah, an unchosen path then? Hm?"

Harry nodded softly, a little embarressed. "I'm not quite sure what I like, or would be good at doing."

"Not to worry Mr. Potter, most of us didn't when we first left school at seventeen." Flitwick twirled his wand in his small hands. "I do see that you are a wizard, but an untrained one."

"I didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven. However, my caretakers don't approve of magic, so they wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts. It wasn't until I met another witch that tutored us, that I got my wand when I was fifteen." Harry explained, a slight frown crossing his face. He was praying that Flitwick wouldn't look down on him for this, there was nothing he could do about it. He was good though, and picked it up quick. McGonagall even said he was very powerful, but never elaborated more than that. She just taught him how to control his power and the most she could in the short time she had with him.

"Not a problem. As long as you know what you are doing." Flitwick looked over his desk at Harry. "You, I think, would make an excellent addition to the staff. I may even be able to arrange for a bit of private practice with one of our wizarding professors, but no promises."

"Thank you sir!" Harry smiled largely. "I appreciate it." He bowed his head gently.

"We are going to assign you to be the assistant for Prof. Snape. He is fairly new, but a wonderful professor. He will be getting a greater workload as we are going to be moving him up to the higher-levels here in the next year or two." Flitwick said and stood. He rounded the table and Harry reached down to shake his hand. "You can find him in the music hall. His room is number fourteen. Show up tomorrow at 6'o'clock, sharp. I will inform Prof. Snape and we will arrange for everything." Harry had gone red at the mentioned of Snape, remembering the first day he had seen him. He followed Flitwick out of the office and down the hallway to the entrance hall.

x

"Oh! You get to work with Prof. Snape! Isnt he the teacher you saw the other day." Hermione smiled brightly as the two walked along the beach boardwalk.

"Yeah." Harry said, sipping at a butter beer.

"Exciting. I hear he is pretty stand-offish and scary sometimes." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I heard he makes people cry."

"Gee, thanks for boosting my confidence about working with this guy." Harry frowned and he gently shoved Hermione's shoulder. Hermione just laughed.

x

Severus Snape looked down to the department head. Flitwick looked happy as he told him the news that he was going to be getting an assistant. Severus' mouth twisted and he glanced away. "I don't need an assistant. I am doing well on my own." Flitwick just shook his head. Prattling on about how it was OK, and that the man seemed very capable. Severus didn't have the energy to continue arguing the point. Severus soon found himself alone in his classroom. Students had already left for the day. He turned, looking out the large windows. He started to pack his violin, and his papers for grading. A short while later, and Severus was inside his home, perched beside his fireplace grading papers. He frowned, glancing to the mountains of paper he still had left. Maybe he did need an assistant... Severus shook his head pushing the thought from his mind and continued to grade.

x

The next Monday, Harry found himself standing outside the door to class & practice room fourteen. He was early, as he was supposed to be, and knocked once before letting himself inside. The teacher he had met before sat quietly at his desk, grading papers, it seemed. Harry cleared his throat, and walked forward. "Professor Snape?" Harry stood before the desk. Severus glanced up to Harry, blinking briefly in surprise.

"_You_ are my assistant?" The man sneered, and Harry gulped slightly. No, he wouldn't let this man get under his skin.

Harry stiffened his posture. "Yes, Professor Snape. I am."

Severus Snape studied the boy, watching Harry closely. After a few minutes, he finally looked down to his papers, continuing to mark the pages. "I need you to sort files. Back of the classroom, closet B. Filing cabinets need to be reorganized. Once classes are over the chairs and stands need to be whipped down. The floor swept and chairs stacked. Those chores will be done daily, understood?"

Harry just nodded. "Yes, Sir." Harry started back to the back closet. "How are these sorted?" He called back.

"The first three are purely music sheets. The bottom drawer will be collections and books in the third. Start with those first; file them by composer and then title." Severus instructed.

About five minutes before class began and students came in-side the room, Severus wrote on the board the instructions and plan for the day. Harry glanced out of the closet, to the professor's handwriting. It was a neat, tidy script that Harry was amazed most people could read. It looped and swirled elegantly. There were many unnecessary curves and swirls; and it reminded Harry of the old script in wizarding books. Harry blushed, realizing the teacher had caught him staring. He turned back to finish filling.

x

It took Harry the entire day, and to his dismay, he found that he had only filled one filing cabinet. Harry groaned, and looked around at all the pulled out files, which he had neatly organized on the floor. He frowned, looking up to the clock. Classes would end in five minutes. He started to carefully stack the unfilled papers on top of one of the filing cabinets, taking careful note of where he placed things. The professor dismissed the class and watched as they put away their things and started to leave the room.

"You couldn't even finish this in one day?" Harry jumped when he heard the dark, cool voice behind him.

Harry looked back to the professor who stood behind him. "I should be done by tomorrow." Harry said calmly.

Severus just sneered. "You should have been done today." He waved a hand. "Sweep the floors and whipe everything down." With a turn of his heel, Severus walked away from Harry. Harry glared at the man's back. Great, he was working for a pompous asshole. Oh joy.

About forty minutes later, Harry finished. He looked up to the professor who was grading and completely ignoring him. "Professor Snape? I'm done." Severus just glanced up through his dark eyelashes. Harry could feel heat in his face, and he quickly willed it away. The professor scanned the room, then shrugged.

"At least you seem to be able do _something_ right." Severus drawled out slowly. "You're free for the day." He waved a hand toward the door. "Be on time tomorrow."

Harry's knuckles went white around the broom handle. He bit his tongue and nodded, stiffly walking from the room after putting the broom away. It wasn't until he was on his bike and speeding out of the university did he release the sudden anger that had filled him in the classroom. "Do something right? What an ass. Does he not realize how much paper-work was in those cabinets!" He glared as he peddled down the road heading back home. "I'll show him, I'm not worthless like he thinks."

x

Severus soon found himself home once more, and again grading papers. He frowned as he read one of the many reports he had assigned to the students. _'I didn't realize anyone could be this bloody stupid_'. He thought as he marked a large 'F' at the top of the paper. He continued on. _'I didn't think it was possible but this one is worse!'_ He sighed, propping his chin on his hand. He glanced around to the paper pile next to him. This was going to be another all-nighter. He sighed, he was far to old to pull all-nighters. _'Probably should stop putting it off then._' He marked the paper in hand and put it in the complete pile on his other side. _'Maybe I can get that Potter boy to help me grade..._' He thought. _'No, probably not a good idea. He can barely finish a simple organization project in a day. Besides, I bet he doesn't know a damn thing about music. He wouldn't know what he was looking at. He would probably pass everyone if it just _sounded_ right.'_ Severus rubbed his temple, reaching for his tea. _'I should be nicer. I should give him more than a day to make a judgment._' He mused as he half-heartedly read a paper. His class was full of dim-wits, clearly. _'Eh, that would be going to easy on him. I have a reputation to uphold after all._' Severus smirked slightly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN2: THIS IS AN UPDATED AND EXTENDED VERSION OF THE CHAPTER I HAD POSTED PREVIOUSLY. :) 16JUN12**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

><p>The professor didn't have high hopes for his new assistant the next day, as he walked down the hall. He briefly wondered why it was even on his mind at all, it didn't particularly matter. About half way down the hallway he started to hear music. It was upbeat and smooth. He was always the first professor in, always the early bird. He glanced at his watch, no he was on timeas he was every morning. He slowed his pace, and walked to the room which had the music. He could now tell that it was a piano playing. That didn't narrow it down, each room had one. He walked to the door that the music came from, realizing that it was his own. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. He listened for a moment, silently entranced, and didn't even hear Draco Malfoy walk up past him.<p>

"Your new assistant. He has been in there for about two hours now." Draco said with a shrug as he passed, continuing down the hall. Severus looked from him back to the door. Two hours? So what, he decided to pass his time by jinxing his piano? He pushed his way into the room, eyes narrow. Expecting the assistant to just be laying around, not doing anything, or at least still struggling with the files. He was pleasantly surprised, at what he did find.

Harry Potter was playing, it was a sort of made up jazz tune. He certainly was no expert, but he was still playing very well nevertheless. Severus stood for a few moments, watching him. Before he realized that the room was clean. No, immaculate. The floors had not shone like that in months, the chairs were perfectly lined, and the chalkboard looked new. He looked back to Harry, and shook his head. Storming forward. "Mr. Potter!" Harry seized just briefly, glancing to the professor. He stopped playing, and pushed his glasses up his nose once more.

"Professor. Good morning." He said calmly.

"I was informed that you have been here for almost two hours now." Harry glanced at the nearest clock, and looked mildly impressed. "So you just spent those two hours, not doing your duties and simply pattering around on that piano?" Severus walked forward, arms crossed and glaring. Harry gave a slight smile.

"Actually, Professor. I've only been playing for about thirty minutes. I cleaned the room, beyond par I would assume and finished the filing as you had requested it done." Harry stood, with a flick of his wand, the closet door opened. The filing cabinets were perfect, Severus could already tell. But he stormed over anyways. Trying to find something to prove the boy wrong. He glanced through the cabinets. They had been sorted perfectly, and then some. His eyes widened briefly, glad the boy could not see it. He huffed, and slammed the cabinet shut.

Begrudgingly, he thanked his assistant and walked over to his desk. Harry sat back down on the bench. "Mr. Potter, did I say that you could continue that silly playing?" Severus snapped. Harry just shook his head, gave a shrug and closed the lid. "Where on earth did you learn to play anyways? One, you play jazz of all things, and you play like a high-schooler." Severus scoffed.

"I learned to play back where I grew up." He said quietly. He took a seat in a stand-alone chair near the professors desk. "He was an old man, from the U.S. He played in a jazz band most of his life until he moved. He taught me how to play. I only got hour lessons three times a week." Harry shrugged; "so no I don't suspect I could be as good as possible." Severus just shook his head and he started to try and finish grading papers he had yet to finish. "Professor, would you like some help?" Harry offered.

Severus just shot him a glare. "I highly doubt you could actually help me grade. Because unlike you, these students have been playing every day for years and will continue to do so. They actually care, and _they_ have talent. Unlike you, might i add." Severus spat, and he turned going back to his grading, hand clenched around his quill. Harry had frozen in his chair, eyes wide as he stared at the professor. His own hands clenched as well, his knuckles going white as he held the edges of the chair. About to say something, he heard students coming down the hall. He heard talking and shuffling of instrument cases. Harry kept his mouth shut as a few filed into the classroom.

x

"Potter. Harry Potter, TA. Please report to the department head's office." It came about halfway into the class. Severus glared at Harry, for clearly the boy knew why he was interupting his class. Harry clamped his mouth shut. Heading out the door, when the intercom went off again. "Snape. Professor Snape, please report to the department head's office." Harry heard the professor soft cussing as he left the room. Severus quickly surpassed him in the hallway, storming down to the department head's office. At this point, Harry didn't quite care.

When they were finally sitting in Flitwicks office, the two still refused to speak to each other. Flitwick entered, and took his own seat (with some difficulty). "Professor, is there a good reason why my class is being disrupted?" Severus said through gritted teeth. Harry suspected something he hated more than Harry was being disrupted during class. Flitwick smiled.

"Yes, Severus. There is. You see for certain reason; which I will not disclose and that is up to Harry to do so; Harry was never properly trained as a wizard." Flitwick started. "So, I offered that when he joined on, I might find a teacher who will be willing to properly train him." Flitwick trailed off, and Severus seemed to understand where he was going with all of this.

"No."

"Severus, now hear me out."

"No. I will not train him." He spat. Flitwick sighed.

"Severus, you are one of the few wizard teachers here that actually was a professor at Hogwarts. The others who have, are in other departments or simply do not have the schedule too. You have enough free time during school hours that I think you could." Severus continued to grind his teeth. Harry was, actually rather excited. Even if it did mean he got to be trained by _that_ man. But he didn't say that. "Besides, Severus, Dumbldor specifically requested that it be you."

"Professor, If Professor Snape does not wish to train me, it's fine. I've gotten along well enough, and I am still finding ways to learn." Harry said, waving his hand.

"No, Harry, I insist." Flitwick looked back to Severus. "Severus, this will start immediately. It doesn't have to be formal, but it should be done. It doesn't even have to be done here at the school if its too uncomfortable or inconvenient. I know the school does have blocks and limiters." Flitwick said with a clap of his hands. "Anyways, I expect this to go quite well!"

x

The university had magical dampners, with the exception of the few magical labs on the complete other side of campus. So, Harry couldn't possibly have his lessons there. Severus had informed him of this detail quite insistantly. Harry suggested they go somewhere else. Severus couldn't think of anywhere private enough; and completely shunned the idea of going to his own home. So finally, Harry realized much to his dismay, they would have to go to his own place. Severus seemed repulsed, but it seemed it was there only real plausable option for the time being. Harry gave him directions, which Severus reminded him that he was quite aware of how to get there. Harry just rolled his eyes (once Severus was not looking of course) and peddled away fast on his bike.

Harry pulled up to the bookstore about a half minute before Severus in his small but immaculate, antique black car. Harry admired the automobile, wishing he had enough money for his own. But then he remembered how much he loved the feel of the wind on his face. The young man led the prude of a professor up a side door into the flat above the bookstore; he could see that the man was clearly expecting a hole-in-the-wall little place that was disgusting and cramped. He was happy to see that the professor was a bit stunned by what he saw. Harry finally took this as a moment to speak. "I can't stand a mess. Anyways, please make yourself comfortable." Harry gestured to an unused chair. Severus stiffened, but took a seat, examining the room.

"This place will do. I suppose." The professor said, sounding put out and exacerbated. "So anyways, shall we start- Potter! What on earth are you doing?" Severus' eyes widdened as Harry started to peel off his shirt as he slowly made his way to the closet.

"Changing." He said simply.

"What on earth for?" Harry glanced over, the professor clearly wasn't really thinking when he said that as it seemed like a rather obvious and silly question. He could see the brief look of realization passing his face.

"'Cause it's what all the cool kids are doing these days." Harry smirked and shrugged. He was completely shirtless by the time he got to his closet.

Severus huffed and looked away, rolling his eyes and grinding his teeth. Harry chuckled, entering his closet. Severus glanced back to the closet, he could barely see the boy's back. _No, most certainly not a boy._ He mused as he looked at the waist line of the faded jeans that barely rested on his hips and hugged his strong legs. Severus' eyes moved upward, to the defined back muscles, watching as they moved as Harry searched for a clean shirt. Severus quickly looked away as Harry turned, shirt in hand. Harry started out of the closet, putting on the shirt. Severus caught a glance of the lean abs and waist of the young man. He shook his head, _ i should not be thinking this about my assistant, and now student!_

Harry looked up to the professor and gave a small, but strong smile. "So, where do we start?" He clapped his hands together, rubbing them in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/** I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I will be slowly continuing to write this and Lonely Spider. Thanks to all who have put up with my absence.

You can find more fanfiction (so far no HP, but Avengers) at my side tumblr at: **snarkyfics.tumblr.com**

I will be posting all the fanfics I have on this site, on there as well. I like posting to that blog more now, but I will also do it here. Though any future fics likely wont be posted here until they are complete. Thank you.

* * *

><p>They started with the basics.<p>

Severus was surprised how much magic Harry already knew, though his technique nearly made him sick. Harry lacked the fine, fluid movements. The spell's worked, perfectly even. But none of it _flowed_. Severus constantly kept moving behind Harry, resting his hands on Harry's hands to move them. Showing Harry how to move and the right technique. Severus was impressed, to say the least considering most of Harry's magic was purely improvised and clearly highly sympathetic.

Harry was clearly a little annoyed with him, grumbling on occasion. Asking why he had to relearn how to do spells he already knew. Severus just shot him a cold look, and in a tight voice explained how if he was going to learn it had to be uniform. He couldn't have his basics be improvised and the rest of it strict and uniform. As Harry understood it: it would 'clash'.

Both men were worn out by early evening. Severus looked to the old diner clock on the wall. Quarter to five. He stopped Harry in the middle of a simple spell, and started to gather his jacket. Harry lowered his arms, and looked to Severus. The music teacher's sleeves were rolled up; and showed his toned, but slim arms. He had ditched his jacket about two hours beforehand, and had revealed the dark blue button up. Harry watched as the teacher unrolled his sleeves.

"We will meet every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, after class is done. Agreed?" Severus looked down to the shorter young man before him. Harry tucked his wand in his back pocket.

"Aye, shouldn't be a problem." Harry was still breathing a little heavy, and it occured to Severus that Harry had probably never done so much magic in one day. Let alone a few short hours.

"Drink a lot of water, and eat some chocolate. It should help you regain your strength." He was walking out at this point, going down the stairs on the side of the building. Harry was following, being polite and walking him out.

"Chocolate?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"It's a wizard thing." Severus said, pulling out his car keys. "It just helps get our emotions under control." He shrugged passively, and unlocked the car. "Have a good night."

Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and leaned lazily against the rail. His shirt raising just a hair, to reveal his hips. Severus looked over the top of his car to the boy. "I'll see you in the morning, Professor." Harry gave a tired, but a nice smile.

Severus gave the slightest sneer. "Be on time." With that, he slid into his black car. Harry watched it drive away, the slowly setting sun bouncing its orange red rays off of it and over Harry and the building. Harry watched it until it was out of sight. After a minute, he went upstairs and took the professor's advice.

x

Harry dreamed of the professor. Nothing inappropriate or sexual. No, nothing like that. He dreamed of the moment he had first seen the professor, playing the violin. Over and over again, the way the bow moved across the strings. The way his eyes fluttered slightly when he played. His dark figure against the bright light of the windows; the aura that seemed to surround him. The look the man gave him when he first noticed his presence. The way those dark eyes had looked at him... The way that last deep, resounding note hung in the air between them...

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

**snarkyfics.tumblr.com**


End file.
